It's Not Over Yet
by awesomepickle
Summary: In which Kurt and Sebastian are brothers.   Sebastian is trying his best to be the ultimate cockblock between his brother and Blaine. Kurt is sick of him but Sebastian just won;t quit.
1. Chapter 1

**In this Kurt and Sebastian are brothers. So don't get freaked out or anything**

* * *

><p>"So..." Kurt muttered as he unlocked the front door "We've got the whole house to ourselves for the next couple of hours. Anything in particular you want to do?" The door clicked and he opened it wide. The hall that was usually filled with the sound of Finn's drums and Sebastian's tasteless rock music was completely silent. Kurt turned to face his boyfriend.<p>

"You _know _what I want to do." Blaine raised his eyebrow slightly and smiled mischievously. Kurt smiled back, intertwined his fingers with the other boy's and pulled him inside. Blaine closed the door and Kurt pushed him against it. Blaine held him close and kissed him hungrily, tangling his hands in his boyfriend's silky soft hair. Kurt's tongue licked at Blaine's teeth as he was pulled closer. He withdrew slightly and began sucking on the boy's bottom lip. Blaine tugged on Kurt's blouse, bringing them as close as physically possible. Blaine gasped for air as the other boy moved his lips to his neck.

"Maybe...We should move this...To your room?" Blaine panted. Kurt nodded, moving back to his boyfriend's lips and hooking his legs around Blaine's torso. Blaine carried him up the stairs, into the bed room and crashed down on the bed with Kurt on top of him. Blaine nuzzled him as the other boy began working light kisses on his neck. Kurt's hands kept busy by carelessly trying to loosen Blaine's bowtie. Blaine's strong hands came around his and guided them until it came undone and was flung to the floor. Kurt hastily began undoing Blaine's buttons and was about to rip the boy's shirt off when he heard a throat clear behind them. Instinctively Kurt jump off Blaine to see Sebastian leaning by the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt barked as Sebastian's sly grin grew.

"Nice to see you to bro."

Kurt could feel his face immediately flush.

"Aren't you supposed to be at soccer practise?"

"Oh yeah, completely forgot." He mocked, his attention now set on the flashes of skin visible through Blaine's unbuttoned shirt. Sebastian had never learnt how to keep his lust for Blaine hidden. It had always been like this, ever since Kurt first introduced them. Blaine thought his little crush was cute and assured Kurt that he wasn't interested but that didn't stop Kurt's unease whenever they were together.

Sebastian finally caught the death glare set in his direction and took the hint.

"Fine, i'll leave. Just warning you that I wouldn't go much further if I was you. You wouldn't want Dad to find out, would you? Nice seeing you Blaine." Sebastian smirked as he left.

Kurt sat on the bed fuming as Blaine began buttoning up his shirt, lightly blushing.

This was not over yet.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only the start of the story, please review and wait for more!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after that Blaine left mumbling something about a project for glee to work on. When Kurt heard the door shut he burst into Sebastian's room shutting the door behind him. Which he immediately regretted as the pungent smell of smelly sneakers and unwashed underwear hit him. Sebastian's room was like any other normal teenage boys room. Dirty clothes littered the floor, half eaten sandwiches left forgotten on grubby plates and the bed left in a state of partly made. The one key difference was that of instead of posters of half naked girls stuck to the walls they were half naked men.

Kurt spotted Sebastian's iPod and ripped it out of the socket. At once the screeches of the male vocalist stooped. Sebastian sat up on his bed, seeing his guest, his grin set back to his face.

"What the HELL was that today?" Kurt yelled at the boy.

"What on earth could you be talking about, my very best of brothers?"

"Cut the crap Bastian. You know what i'm talking about. You need to stop."

Sebastian crossed his legs, clearly enjoying Kurt's rage more than fearing it.

"See, I don't think I will stop. I want Blaine."

"Well you can't have him."

"Have you slept with him?"

"WH-_what?_" Kurt desperately tried to hide his blush from his brother.

"Simple question. Have you slept with him?"

"...no." Kurt thought back to earlier that afternoon. They were so close.

"Then he's still up for grabs."

"You're sick!"

"I'm _your_ brother, what do you expect?"

Kurt glared at Sebastian and went to leave the room.

"I will have him, you know. It's only a matter of time."


End file.
